


Forgetting everything but your scent

by TheBeastsWrite



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [15]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles, Curses, Feral Derek, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mates, Oral Sex, Panic, Rutting, Scentmarking, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous:<br/>Derek is rather feral because of some wolfsbane of some sort, but he recognizes his mate Stiles, which leads to some sex because Derek doesn't think Stiles smells enough like him(they've been together for a while, but maybe Stiles had to leave town for a week or two to do something and was called back by the Pack when Derek was hit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting everything but your scent

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It’s a panic to get back, a wild scramble and reckless driving the minute he get’s the phone call.

Derek was hit by a witches curse, a curse that turned him feral. He attacked the pack, snarled at Scott and tried to take a chunk out of Isaac, apparently only to go missing, escaping in a whirlwind of claws and nakedness. 

The pack had tracked him down to their loft.  _Their_  loft, because he’d moved in a fucking year ago after Mr. Sour had gotten his head out his pectorals and finally asked Stiles to be his  _mate_.

(Okay it had been, like, insanely cute and there were roses and he might have cried a little but, fuck it he’s mad and scared so he’s _ranting_  right now!)

He makes it back to Beacon Hills and pulls up to the loft in exactly 43 minutes and 27 seconds. 

He ignores the warnings from Scott, this is Derek, sure the guys a complete douch sometimes but his mate would never hurt him. (At least not in a way he doesn’t like.)

He stumbles a little racing the stairs and probably looks a little deranged with the way he shoves through the door, jacket half way down his arms and chest heaving.

"Derek Hale, you get your feral ass out here and tell me you’re okay _right now!”_

Okay so, yeah he should have seen the tackle that followed. But hey! Who would expect 6 foot something muscled man flooring you from the right, knocking you to the ground with his face in your neck and his junk on your hip.

No-one, that’s who! But he’s too fucking busy hysterically grabbing for Derek, dragging him into a tight, near violent hug.

"You dick! I was so fucking worried, growling at Scott, man, what the hell? You know he’s too soft to hurt you, you big dummy."

He’s answered by a low grumble and snuffling at his ear that makes him let out a shaky laugh, shoving lightly at Derek’s shoulders, squirming to lay on his back, huffing up at his mate, taking him in worriedly. 

Well, Derek seems fine, besides the glinting fangs and wild red eyes, he’s naked but not hurt and he seems content to rub his face over Stiles’ cheek and neck like some kind of lovey dovey puppy. But he’s fine, okay even. Just feral. 

Damn his life is weird.

He rests there, eyes fluttering as Derek settles clawed hands on his hips, holding him lightly in place, burying his nose against Stiles’ neck and breathing nice and deep. 

It’s a low ‘mine’ that get’s him. Wake him up and has him raising his eyebrows a little in amusement. 

Derek nips at his shoulder, growls and flattens against him, dragging his tongue slowly up the flesh of Stiles’ neck. Jesus, a week away and Derek’s already a possessive bastard. 

Fuck that’s hot, actually. 

He licks his lips a little as Derek slips his fingers around and up Stiles’ inner thighs, hovering over him all growly and needy, grinding his hips shamelessly up against Stiles’ hip.

"Fuck, yeah. Yeah I’m your mate, Stiles, remember?"

He ignores the tremble in his voice, grinning a little when Derek nods enthusiastically, dragging his tongue over Stiles’ lips, biting at soft skin and sucking at his mouth until it tingle, has his gasping lightly, hands flopping to lay up at his shoulders, legs spreading to accommodate his wolfs body as Derek presses closer, claws catching on the denim of his jeans. 

"Mine, smell like mine. All mine."

They’ve resorted to caveman, not that Stiles minds when his agreement seems to be what kicks Derek’s feral ass into grear, strong hands tearing at his clothes making him arch up against the cold, whining out lightly when Derek scratches at his nipples lightly, mouthing down over his chest, wet and sloppy.

Oh wow, hah, yeah it’s still Derek. Needy, demanding, hot handed and burning hot mouth-owning Derek. 

He’s … He’s greedier then normal, rougher, grabbing for Stile’s legs, bruising his skin as he yanks him down and shoves his legs wide, baring him to that hungry, red gaze. 

Holy shit his cock is _leaking_  now, hard and throbbing against his stomach as Derek bares his teeth, dropping down, rippling shoulders and glistening muscle all on show between Stiles legs, pushing his nose against Stiles’ pubes, warm moist breath making his dick twitch and his stomach jump, biting his nails into his own palms with a low whimper.

"We s-should really be getting you to Deaton, y’know? We can totally fuck later though, 100% yes too the fucking but I dunno if we should do it while you’re -  _ **Holy fuck!”**_

Derek makes this sound like a rough purr and sucks, lapping at Stiles’ balls, ducking lower and lower, claws nipping and palming at his ass, lifting him slightly from the floor as Stiles tosses his head back, cheeks burning and breathless.

Oh sweet, God. Derek’s gonna eat him out, totally going to fuck him on his tongue, Stiles loves that. God, loves that way Derek works it, he doesn’t often, liking the way his fingers take Stiles’ apart more but apparently wolf Der’ has zero hesitance, breathing deep and hard, blowing out against Stiles’ twitching, winking hole with a wolfish grin. 

He thinks he starts sobbing at one point, Derek strong, hot tongue fucking in and out of him does that to a person, has him scrambling against the floor, tossing his head to one side,thighs spasming around the wolfs head as Derek hums, outright fucking hums like a content little shit. Fangs catching against his rim, lips slurping and moaning against Stiles’ hole. 

Why did he even fucking leave? Why don’t they do this forever, never leave the fucking bedroom, Christ!

He’s babbling a little, must be because Derek pulls up, mouth wet and swollen and grunts, panting, climbing up over him, shoving and pushing at his legs until Stiles dazedly wraps them about Derek’s waist, feeling the way his mate ruts up against his ass, cock head catching over his gaping hole, smearing precum over his thigh, his rythm loose and wild.

And shit does Derek look good like this, eyes glazed, arms flexing from where his claws are buried by Stiles’ head, letting out breathy snarls as he fucks harder against Stiles’ skin, his abs teasing roughly over Stiles’ throbbing cock.

He grabs for Derek as he cum, jerks in surprise and almost bends in on himself, biting into Derek’s sweat wet skin and dragging his nails over the wolfs back. 

It’s the howl that get’s him, has him seeing stars as Derek cums in sticky strings against his ass and over his thighs, still rutting against him even as he trembles to a stop, sucking in lungfulls of Stiles’ scent as the human drops against the floor, panting softly. 

"Gimme, gimme 5 and we’ll go see Deaton, and if your furry butt doesn’t remember this when you’re back to normal we will do it again! Actually, we’ll do it again anyway but that’s not the point because - "

He oomphs when Derek drops onto him, cum drying on their skin and the wolfs snore against his ear.

He let’s out a little laugh, wrinkling his nose lightly.

Oh Derek was totally getting the shit ripped out of him for falling asleep right after sex.

Psht, Alpha’s.


End file.
